


Guilt

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Guilt

德拉科馬爾福雙手被銬在牆上，以一種辛苦又屈辱的姿勢跪坐在地上。曾經風光無限、不可一世的他如今成為階下囚，命運由他人主宰，離阿茲卡班和攝魂怪只有一步之差。  
他低垂著頭，俊美的臉上表情莫測。  
門外傳來腳步聲，接著門開了，一個有著凌亂黑髮的青年閃身進來。  
是救世主哈利波特。  
顯然他不是光明正大的進來的，德拉科想，救世主還是一樣不把規矩放在眼裡。這種處處踩著邊緣線的行事作風遲早會被人抓住把柄，到時候就算是救世主波特也難逃責罰。  
德拉科漫無邊際的想著，思緒飄向遠方，彷彿對偷偷進來的人絲毫不感興趣。  
「不對我說些什麼嗎？」波特開口，定定的盯著他，錯也不錯開眼。  
「沒什麼好說的，是阿茲卡班還是攝魂怪還是兩者皆是都無所謂。」  
「魔法部再新通過了人道處刑法案。」波特說，不想錯過一絲他的情緒。  
死刑？「那和我有什麼關系？」  
「他們對我的意見十分重視，在量刑上。原本我打算為你美言幾句的，不過看你這樣我改變主意了。」  
波特說，反手關上了門，緩緩靠近他。  
陰影下波特的表情一樣難測，不知何時起莽撞的格蘭芬多救世主已經學會喜怒不形於色了。  
黑髮青年一步步靠近，來到德拉科面前，勾起他的下顎。「也許該讓你在阿茲卡班裡好好懺悔。」  
金髮青年漠然的與面前的人對視，對自己的刑責漠不關心。  
「求我，或許我能說服他們少關你幾年或是更好，直接給你個痛快。」  
德拉科冷冷的看著他，「馬爾福從不求人。」  
「你會求我的。」波特微微一笑，腳下的皮鞋噠的一聲踏到他兩腿之間。  
金髮青年冷笑，挑釁的看著他，彷彿在問他能做到什麼程度。  
波特仍然笑著，幾乎是甜蜜的，一腳踏上他胯間。  
德拉科悶哼一聲，汗水悄悄浸濕髮間。  
「求我，馬爾福。只要求我，減刑也好給你痛快也好我都能做到。」  
哈利波特甜甜的笑著，腳下不輕不重的擠壓，換來金髮青年粗重的喘息。  
「哦，硬了呢。」他驚奇的說，更加用力的踩下。  
德拉科不肯再開口，為了尊嚴，也或許是因為要是開口，粗喘便會從口中溢出。  
波特傾身湊近他，「求我呀，馬爾福。」  
見德拉科始終不開口，黑髮青年的笑更加甜蜜了。「你會求我的。」他再次篤定的說。  
他大發慈悲的放開腳下的硬物，退開半步。德拉科低着金色的腦袋，只聽見窸窸窣窣的聲音。不等他抬頭，一抹黑色映入眼簾。  
是一件褲子。  
然後又是一抹黑色落了下來，是一件袍子。  
他猛的抬頭，眼前的人一絲不掛，晶瑩剔透彷彿水晶一般的皮膚白得他眼眶發痛。  
只有三處不是白色，那兩點嫣紅，和腿間的深紅。  
德拉科無法移開視線，所有知覺都被眼前的景象佔領，除了胯間越發緊繃的疼痛。  
波特再次湊近，這次不是由上而下的彎腰，而是半跪下來面對他。  
跪在他的腿上。  
黑髮青年將身子牢牢貼在他身上，雙腿移動，不時擦過他腿間要命的地方，將姿勢改為跨坐，然後將腿環在他腰上。  
兩人之間沒有絲毫的縫隙。  
「唔……你好熱。」波特說，雙臂勾住他的脖頸，開始上下磨蹭。  
德拉科堅實的胸膛劇烈起伏著，粗重的喘息在寂靜的空間中迴盪。  
「嗯哈……」波特痛苦又歡愉的呻吟在他耳邊跳舞，他的乳頭無意間畫過德拉科襯衫的鈕扣了。  
德拉科感覺到胯間的濕意，不知是他自己的體液還是波特的，他只知道自己越來越硬。  
「唔嗯……變得更大了……好硬好熱……」波特的屁股在他腿間磨蹭。  
波特在喘息。  
波特在呻吟。  
波特的身體很熱。  
波特的身體很軟。  
波特在蹭他。  
波特在摸他。  
波特、波特……  
「求你，寶貝。」他聽見自己低啞的嗓音。  
「嗯嗯……」他身上的人一頓，幾乎是立刻撐起身子，拉開他的拉鍊，將他納入體內。  
「啊啊啊……太大了……嗯啊啊……」  
他被激得想用手將身上的人狠狠按下去，狠狠操進他裡面，但只帶動鐵鍊劇烈的聲響。  
「別急……啊啊啊！」哈利終於將他完整的吃了進去，體內的軟肉緊緊包裹住他，使他的慾望忍不住跳動，惹來哈利一陣尖叫。  
「好大好舒服……嗚……啊啊……」  
「你就喜歡這麼大的，嗯？」他狠狠往上頂，身上的人嗚咽著承受。頭往後仰，雙眼無神的瞪大，嘴唇顫抖著吐出更多蜜糖般的聲音。  
「喜、喜歡……啊啊啊……」  
德拉科擺動著健壯有力的腰，一下下向上衝撞，晃得哈利眼前白光陣陣，口中只能不斷咿咿呀呀的哭叫。  
「德拉科、德拉科……」他尖叫著戀人的名字，穴肉不住攪緊，收縮著要愛人吐出灼熱的精華。  
「就來了寶貝，都給你！」他猛烈一頂，釋放在哈利體內，哈利被插得亂七八糟，滿臉是淚的到達高潮。

「減刑，嗯？」  
「是你要玩捆綁的，我只是剛好想到那句臺詞。」  
「那麼我辛勤的勞動是否表達了我改過向善的誠意？」  
「你辛勤的勞動，馬爾福先生，使你重獲自由並且得到一個甜蜜的愛人。」


End file.
